Accidentally On Purpose
by TruePrincessSky
Summary: Gabriel is an emotional wreck after falling, and Sam helps him out when a little burn makes him breakdown.


**So Kaytlyn and I started RPing Sabriel and it went a little like this, so I decided to change it up a little and turn it into a fanfic.**

"Be patient!"

"I don't wanna wait any longer!"

"Well, that's just part of being human," Sam crossed his arms and stood between Gabriel and the oven. "It's not done cooking."

"But I want my crisp now!" Gabriel whined.

Gabriel was living in the bunker since yesterday, when they found him on the side of the road lying in mud.

"Patience," Sam repeated.

"Patience sucks," the exarchangle groaned.

"Well without it humans would've died off long ago."

Gabriel wasn't listening anymore, since the oven dinged. Sam carefully lifted the pan out and set it on the counter to cool. Gabriel reached for it but the taller man pushed him away gently, "It needs to cool," he explained.

"What?" Gabriel sighed and pulled himself onto the counter, crossing his arms once he was up. "This sucks."

"Sam!" Dean called from the living room.

Sam glanced between the pouting once-angel and the cooling pastry. "Don't touch," he reminded him. Gabriel didn't reply.

Sam walked out to see what Dean wanted and Gabriel jumped off of the counter, checking to make sure Sam was not watching before reaching towards the crisp.

When Sam came back Gabriel was sitting on the floor, cradling his hand and crying.

"Gabe," he sighed. "Did you touch it?"

Gabriel nodded, but did not say anything.

"Let me see." Sam sat down next to him and took his hand to examine it. "It's not that bad," he assured him.

Gabriel shook his head. "It burns," he whispered. "That's what falling felt like…"

Sam paused and looked back to the crying man's face. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"It still hurts," Gabriel explained, wiping his tears away. "It still really hurts, Sammy… I… They burned… Right off my back."

Sam was quiet for a moment, before he asked, "Did you ever get treated for infection?"

"Huh?" Gabriel looked up at him in confusion.

"I'll take that as a no… Come on." Sam stood up and offered Gabriel his hand. Gabriel took it and followed Sam to his room.

"Let me see," Sam said again.

Gabriel hesitated, but took his shirts off and turned his back to Sam.

"Oh… It doesn't look good," Sam said frankly.

"It hurts," was all Gabriel said.

"Lay down on your stomach," Sam ordered as he walked out of the room. He walked back a minute later with a bowl of water, a rag, whiskey, a needle and thread, and an ace bandage.

"Uh, Sam…"

"Relax, I'm just gonna make sure it doesn't get infected." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and dipped the rag in the water. He started cleaning the wounds and Gabriel tensed up, digging his fingers into the sheets. Sam paused. "You okay?"

Gabriel nodded, relaxing slightly. "F-fine," he blatantly lied.

Sam hesitated to start cleaning again, but he knew it was for Gabriel's own good. He went back to work. Gabriel was tense the whole time, twitching every now and then and letting out pathetic whimpering noises. Sam soothed him and did his best to comfort him, saying things like "You're doing really well," and, "It's almost over…"

"There," he finally said, "All better. Sit up so I can bandage you."

Gabriel slowly sat up, and Sam noticed his tear-stained face and the wet pillow. Gabriel wiped at his face, looking down to hide his tears. "Thanks," he mumbled, lifting his arms so Sam could bandage him.

"Uh, no problem," Sam replied as he started to wrap the bandage around the smaller man's torso. When he was done, Gabriel curled up against his chest, to Sam's slight surprise.

"I'm tired," Gabriel told him. "How do you sleep?"

"Oh, you… You've never slept before…" Sam realized.

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know how."

"Well, you… You lie down and close your eyes, and uh, eventually you fall asleep… It works best if you don't move."

Gabriel fidgeted. "Um… Can I sleep here?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, that's why we…" he trailed off as he saw the look in Gabriel's eyes, and he blushed. "You mean- in my bed?"

Gabriel nodded, blushing slightly as well. "Just for one night, so you can teach me how to sleep."

Sam nodded, his throat tight. He stood up and turned off the lights before walking back to the bed and lay down with his back to Gabriel, and he pulled up the blanket. Gabriel wrapped himself around Sam, who blushed. Neither of them could sleep for a while, and eventually Sam rolled over wrapping his arms around Gabriel's shoulders in his drowsiness. Soon after, he felt the smaller man's breath on his neck and he smiled. Crap, he thought, I'm in love, aren't I?


End file.
